Disturbia
"Disturbia" by Rihanna is a song featured in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer *This coach looks almost evil *Multicolored hair, both pink and dark blue *Her dress follows the same pattern, also being multicolored, but this time pink and a dark shade of blue. *Her dress consists of various spikes, giving her a scarier look. *To top it all off, she has black high heels. Backgorund Weird room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1 & 2: Put your hands on the legs. Gold Move 3: Lower your hands. DisturbiaGoldMove12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 DisturbiaGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Dance Mash-up The song has a mashup. The dancers that appear in order (No repetions) are: *Disturbia *Pump Up The Volume *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Dance All Nite *Never Gonna Give You Up *We No Speak Americano *Let's Go To The Mall *Are You Gonna Go My Way *Good Feeling (Extreme/Alternative Mode) *She's Got Me Dancin' *Cosmic Girl *Barbra Streisand (Extreme/Alternative Mode) Dance Mashups it appears in: *Disturbia - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *So What - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *Ain't No Other Man - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) - Sweat Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just Dance - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Gentleman - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *#thatPOWER - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *I Kissed A Girl - Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) *Ghostbusters - Dance Mash-up (JD2014) *Where Have You Been - Dance Mash-up (JD2014) *Holla At The DJ - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Royals - Dance Mash-up (JD:CR) *Booty - Best of JD4 - (JD:CR2) *The Monster - Monsters - (JD:CR4) *Love Revolution - Boys and Girls II - (JD:CR4D) *Primadonna - Dance Mash-Up/Ladies Only (JD4D/JD:CR5D) *TiK ToK - Girl Power - (JD:CR6) *So Cheerful - Best Of Recycled DLC - (JD:CR9) *Growl - Best Of Recycled DLC - (JD:CR11) *My Boo (Radio Edit) - Best Of JD1 - JD:CR10 - (JD:CR11) Battle Disturbia has a battle against ''Electric Boy''. For the battle, click here. Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna that is on any of the Just Dance games. S.O.S. was on Just Dance 2, Pon De Replay is a DLC on Just Dance 2 and is also available on Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), Only Girl (In The World) is available as a Target exclusive on Just Dance 3 and in Just Dance Best Of (Greatest Hits), and Disturbia and Umbrella are on Just Dance 4. However, in the PAL region, Umbrella isn't available on the Wii unless you buy the special edition. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of Just Dance 4. *This is the queen song on Just Dance 4, meaning she is the most commonly seen dancer and used when advertising. *The dancer is supposed to be evil. *This is an avatar on Just Dance 2014 for 5 Mojo Coins. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U 2 (Hatsune Miku only) *First being is Tell Your World, this is a second being at Just Dance 2015 & Just Dance Wii U 2. *"S**t" is censored. It was only censored once in the middle of the whole song. *The dancer has a lightning on her face at the boxart but it appears as a triangle on actual gameplay. Video ' ' Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Monster Dancers Category:Monsters/Spooky Dancers Category:Songs with Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited